El Gemelo que Prefiere
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: La figura tan noble y fuerte de Saga, era el más profundo deseo del francés… al menos eso creía. [KanonxCamus]


¡Hola! Regreso con un nuevo one-shot. Este fic es parte de uno que se llama "Camus y sus griegos" que publiqué en Amor Yaoi.

Como ésta es una de las que más me gustó como quedó, la comparto. Si desean y gustan, pueden decirme si quieren que publique las demás. Soy todas historias cortas y con contenido lemon.

Ésta pareja, inusual, terminó por agradarme, nunca había leído algo de ellos, por lo qué fue todo un desafío escribirla.

Desde ya, gracias por su lectura.

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Ya pasaban de los cuatro meses de nueva vida, y la lucha interna entre Athena y Poseidón por su SantoGeneral Marina, no llegaba a un acuerdo. La voluntad de Kanon era permanecer al lado de Athena, después de todo, él había sido criado como Santo. Que sus ambiciones alguna vez lo hayan puesto del bando contrario, no cambiaba el hecho de que era un Santo, sin Armadura, pero lo era.

Al Emperador de los mares, ese hecho no le hacía mucha gracia, por él, que Kanon permaneciera en el Santuario, pero la Scarle de Dragón Marino lo había reconocido como su legítimo portador, por lo tanto el gemelo menor debía ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, en el fondo del mar.

Athena y el Dios de los Mares estaban reunidos en la Sala del Patriarca, acompañados de Shion, Sorrento y el causante del conflicto; Kanon.

—Poseidón, no puedes ir contra la voluntad de las personas, Kanon es mi Santo, y también, los hechos ocurridos en el pasado, ya se aclararon y redimieron debidamente, debes resignarte—Saori estaba dispuesta a luchar por su Santo.

—Saori, entre mis Generales está Isaac, quien alguna vez se entrenó para recibir la Armadura del Cisne, su maestro fue uno de tus Santos Dorados…

—Así es, pero a diferencia del joven Isaac, quien a elegido estar a tu mando, Kanon desea permanecer en el Santuario, no seguiremos con este absurdo—.Se enojó la Diosa.

Y el mencionado, ciertamente le parecía hilarante que dos de las más importantes Deidades del Olimpo se pelearan por su persona.

Julián respiró, tratando de buscar una solución. Él no era un ser violento, y prefería otros medios para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero siendo Saori, heredera de una fortuna tan grande como la suya, ese método quedaba descartado. Sólo le quedaba una opción, era difícil, pero en esa misión encontrarían la respuesta, de eso estaba seguro.

—De acuerdo mi estimada Saori, te propongo un trato, es más bien una prueba para Kanon—ambos lo observaron con atención—.Sabes que en la era del mito, mis dominios estaban conformados por la Atlántida, y que después de tantas Guerras, dichas tierras desaparecieron…

—Recuerdo todo eso, pero no entiendo qué deseas con ésto, la Atlántida desapareció…

—Desde luego, pero sus vestigios aun perduran en la superficie, en las tierras nórdicas, allí, perdido en medio de esas regiones sin vida, se encuentra un oricalco, el cual sella parte de mi poder, por milenios permaneció perdido, sin que nadie supiera de él, pero me han llegado informes, que viejos marinos, desertores de mi voluntad, lo están buscando—la preocupación cayó en los rostros de los presentes—,dicho oricalco sólo puede ser tocado por quienes están bajo mi protección, o quienes hayan servido al Mar, es por ello que mi poder los reconoce y no ataca ¿Entiendes Athena? Sí Kanon es un Santo, como dices, el oricalco lo rechazará, de lo contrario, si mi poder lo reconoce como un General, deberá cumplir con su destino en el fondo del Mar.

—¿Y yo tengo que ir a congelarme el culo por un capricho de marinos? Que vayan tus Generales, con Sorrento e Isaac es suficiente… hasta Kasa podría—.Dijo con todo el fastidio y el cinismo que caracterizaba al gemelo.

—¡Kanon!—Shion puso el grito en el cielo, desaprobando tal falta de respeto ante los Dioses.

—Tan sutil como siempre…—Dijo Sorrento.

—Shion, manda a llamar a Camus de inmediato—.Le ordenó la Diosa.

Quienes estaban bajo su protección, la observaron confundidos, el Emperador y el Marina también.

—¿A Camus? ¿Se puede saber para qué?—Dijo Kanon, no era con quien mejor se llevaba, ni mucho menos…

Preferían estar lejos, el uno del otro. Hecho que lo molestaba demasiado, aunque bien sabía él que ese distanciamiento era exclusivamente su culpa. Athena, quien se encontraba bastante fastidiada con todo este asunto, que consideraba estúpido (aunque nunca lo admita) lo miró feo.

—Ve tú Kanon, llama a Camus… De inmediato—.Pronunció severamente con los ojos achinados, cosa que hizo tragar grueso al gemelo. Cuando quería esa mujer podía ser intimidante.

—De acuerdo… Regreso en un momento con el maldito cubo de hielo…

—Modera ese lenguaje, no estás en la arena—Dijo Shion también fastidiado.

Kanon bajó de prisa por el recinto Patriarcal, y el Templo de Piscis, ni se molestó en pedir permiso, Afrodita resopló, Kanon podía haber jurado fidelidad y comportarse como un verdadero Santo a veces, otras, simplemente, se pasaba el reglamento y protocolo por el culo.

Puso un pie, tan sólo un pie en el Templo de Acuario y la avasallante presencia de Camus se hizo sentir.

—Condenado francés, siempre mostrándose tan perfecto…—Dijo para sí… Si alguien lo escuchara, hubiera jurado sentir un dejo de sinsabor en su voz.

—¿Te molesta?—Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del onceavo custodio.

Camus estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, misterioso y grácil como siempre. Había escuchado el murmullo de su compañero. Arqueó una ceja al no recibir respuesta y ver al menor de los gemelos como estatua en la puerta a la salida de Acuario.

—Athena solicita tu presencia—.Dijo en tono monocorde.

Camus sólo asintió y caminó acercándosele, Kanon por un momento se vio empequeñecido por su figura, a pesar de ser él, mucho más grande físicamente, Camus transmitía una majestuosidad que lo hacía ver tan magno como bello… bellísimo…

—Podré ir, si te corres del camino—.Le dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El gemelo bramó y giró para seguir los pasos del francés. El camino le pareció mucho más largo que a su bajada, Camus iba unos pasos por delante, la capa le impedía contemplar la amplia espalda, la estrecha cintura y esas prietas piernas, todo revestido de oro, para darle ese aire de realeza que lo envolvía… Porque sí, Kanon pensó que si Shaka tenía algo de Dios, Camus definitivamente tenía algo de Rey.

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos raros pensamientos, que últimamente lo alarmaban demasiado, pero el bailoteo de esos largos cabellos, lo aturdía, lo enloquecía…

Llegaron donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de Olímpicos. Camus, un tanto sorprendido de encontrarse allí, pero claro que su rostro siempre impávido, no lo demostró, se arrodilló ante su Diosa. Kanon simplemente volvió a sentarse en la silla de la Sala.

—Diosa Athena, solicitó mi presencia—dijo el acuariano.

—Siempre tan puntual Camus, así es. Llevarás a cabo una misión de rastreo junto a Kanon y un General, que Poseidón dispondrá—Camus interiormente maldijo, no le gustaba nada la compañía del bruto de Kanon, el prefería la compañía de Saga.

—Sorrento es mi escolta personal, él no irá, si gustas pueden llevar a Isaac, ambos se llevan bien con él y usted Acuario lo conoce por ser su maestro—habló Julián.

—Me parece bien—.Se limitó a responder el galo.

Athena y Poseidón le comentaron todo el asunto del oricalco. Athena había pensado en él para la misión, ya que conocía bastante bien las tierras del norte, de Siberia y Bluegrad, donde pensaban, estaba el objeto.

—Partirán mañana a primera hora, antes de marcharse se reportarán ante mí, no quiero retrasos ni quejas—dijo ésto mirando a Kanon—¿Quedó claro?—La voz autoritaria del Patriarca los hizo estremecer.

—¡Sí señor!—Dijeron a la vez.

—Márchense entonces.

—Éste hombre sí me gusta—Dijo Poseidón viendo la increíble autoridad que imponía el Patriarca.

—Bueno, será mejor que le avise a Saga de ésto—Dijo el gemelo una vez en Acuario.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, quisiera estar solo—Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Kanon desvió la vista de inmediato, imposible se le hacía sostenerla, los glaciares azules de ese hombre podían desbaratarlo de inmediato, idea que lo aterraba. Sinceramente no entendía como Milo podía estar junto a ese francés, y es que su compatriota tenía en tan alta estima al acuariano que podía jurar, sentía mucho más que amistad. El pecho se le contrajo ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Tienes alguna cita amorosa Acuario?—Dijo mordaz—Que yo sepa, Milo está de guardia y su turno termina a las ocho—.Sonrió con toda la saña que podía.

Camus no movió ni un musculo de su rostro, permaneció serio, tanto que Kanon pensó que no lo había escuchado. Pero por dentro, el galo quería estallar. No entendía ese ensañamiento que tenía Kanon hacia él. Desde que fueron revividos, el gemelo optó por tenerlo de punto, al punto (valga la redundancia) de la humillación. Bien sabía Camus que su posición pasiva encabronaba más al peor de los gemelos, porque comparado con Saga, Kanon no era más que nada… la absoluta nada.

El griego mayor, era todo lo que Camus aspiraba a ser y más, la figura tan noble y fuerte de Saga, era el más profundo deseo del francés… al menos eso creía.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida, no es asunto tuyo…

El hecho de que no desmintiera su relación amorosa con el Escorpión, lo llenó de un ardor en todo el cuerpo, sensación que sabía bien, eran celos.

—No entiendo que ve Milo en ti, no eres más que un desabrido…

Y está vez, Camus torció sus labios. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de su "compañero" y se posicionó frente a él. Nunca se imaginó que tenerlo de cerca le produjera el vértigo que experimentó. Pero con todo y confusión, no demostró nada. El contraste entre ellos era notable, Camus parecía un niño al lado de ese imponente griego. Aunque para Kanon la sensación sea la inversa.

—Eres un ser odioso, no sé que te he hecho para que te refieras a mí de esa manera, pero ten por seguro que no voy a permitir que me humilles—dijo bajo, grave… aterrador.

—No te tengo miedo Acuario…

—¿Por qué no eres como Saga? Él es un caballero, no como tú—Kanon se contrajo de su posición, irguiéndose de inmediato, esa pregunta, que supuso retorica, y esa aseveración le dolió en lo profundo de su alma…

¿Acaso Camus estaba enamorado de su hermano? ¿Entonces Milo…?

—¿Tú y Milo no son pareja?—La pregunta salió, no la pensó, pero tampoco se arrepentía de decirla.

Vio como el francés se removía de su posición, fastidiado por su presencia.

—No… Milo es mi amigo… Vete Kanon… Demasiado tenemos con soportarnos mañana y lo que duré la misión, pero descuida, trataré de hacerte la vida sencilla, no seré un estorbo—Kanon no interpretó si lo decía molesto, dolido, o indiferente.

Su conclusión era, que definitivamente no comprendía a ese francés, lo único que sabía, era que, debía salir corriendo de ese Templo antes de que un problema mayor se presentara.

—Sí, como sea, nos vemos mañana…—Y se marchó como alma que lleva el Diablo.

* * *

><p>Camus daba vueltas por su sala, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sólo ahí en la intimidad de su Templo podía darse el lujo de proferir cuanta palabrota sabía en francés y griego.<p>

—Idiota… ¿Qué pretende ese cabrón?...

—Veo que la misión no te cayó nada bien—escuchó una voz. Ni se molestó en levantar la vista o desandar su paso. Conocía muy bien a su portador.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser su amigo… No, me retracto… No entiendo cómo yo puedo ser tu amigo…

—¡Oye! No te la tomes conmigo, por tus problemas con Kanon—.Se quejó Milo.

—Sabes que no me llevo bien con él, tú lo conoces, dime porqué siempre me trata de esa manera… Siempre buscando la manera de humillarme, de darme apodos despectivos…

Milo se sentó en el sillón, y puso gesto pensativo.

—Usualmente, las personas ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos tras insultos e indirectas, para llamar la atención.

Camus se detuvo en seco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues es el gemelo equivocado… Kanon es mejor…—Milo lo observó pasmado, abriendo sus ojos.

—¿Kanon es mejor?... ¿Y Saga? No estabas enamorado de él acaso—Camus lo observó confundido.

—Y Claro, eso es lo que dije, Saga es mejor…

—No, tú dijiste que Kanon era mejor…—Milo mostró esa sonrisa que su amigo conocía a la perfección—.Te traicionó la conciencia Camus ¡A ti te gusta Kanon!

El rostro de Camus, pasó de rojo a blanco y viceversa.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ese idiota no me interesa!

—¡¿A Quién llamas idiota?! Cubo de hielo—.La voz de Kanon lejos de parecer molesta, sonó terriblemente afectada.

Milo estaba que buscaba palomitas, esa película no se la perdía ni de broma, Camus se sintió por demás avergonzado, de haber insultado al gemelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Claro que no lo demostró.

—Venía a avisarte que Isaac, nos esperará en Siberia…

—Ah… ¿Y por qué no me lo comunicó a mí? Soy su maestro—¿Camus nervioso? Ambos griegos alzaron sus cejas.

—Milo, ¿Nos dejarías a solas? Necesito hablar con _tu_ amigo…

Kanon sonó rudo, y Milo se lamentó por perderse semejante novelón, pero ya que más daba, claro que no había pasado desapercibido para el perceptivo Escorpión, la recelosa forma en que Kanon pronunció eso último.

—Nos vemos, mañana venderé a despedirme, sino, te extrañaré demasiado—Le dijo por demás cariñoso al francés, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Camus frunció la nariz y Milo le guiñó el ojo mientras se despedía, escuchando los bufidos de su compatriota. Ese Kanon estaba perdido por Camus… Y sospechaba que el francés, tenía enfrente, al gemelo que realmente quería.

—Disculpa por lo de idiota—Dijo Camus una vez solos.

Kanon se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en la voz y facciones del peli turquesa.

—Me han llamado peor…—Se permitió bromear el gemelo para destensar el ambiente.

—Escucha Kanon, no sé cual es el motivo por el cual no te agrado, pero para que esta misión funcione, debemos tratar de llevarnos bien—trató de razonar Camus.

—¿Quieres hacer buena letra para que Saga se fije en ti?

Definitivamente no había caso… Pero es que Kanon hervía de celos. Ya ni negarlo podía, ese francés se le había colado hasta los huesos. No supo cuándo ni cómo, el motivo, la razón ¿Realmente se necesita una? No, sólo había sucedido… Estaba enamorado de Camus.

Esta vez, sin pretender evitarlo. Camus dejó derretir toda la seriedad de su rostro, mostrándose furioso, el ceño completamente fruncido y los labios apretados le advirtieron a Kanon que había cometido un error en provocarlo con ese tema.

—Eres un idiota…

Iba a seguir con una retahíla de insultos, de no ser porque sus labios habían sido callados con algo húmedo… sabor ¿Dulzón?, textura tersa, agradable, esos labios eran agradables… ¿Labios?

¡Labios! Kanon lo estaba besando ¡Y se sentía tan rico!

Cuando el griego se apartó de un brusco movimiento, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue… Nada. Sólo lograba pensar, que quería esos labios otra vez.

—Discúlpame—sonaba aterrado, apenado, conmovido—Discúlpame Camus—volvió a repetir, temiendo que su cuerpo terminara congelado para la eternidad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?

No, no había reproche, mucho menos furia, no sentía el odio de Camus. Era otra sensación, algo que no lograba descifrar, Kanon sopesaba esa pregunta, analizaba con una desesperada rapidez a fin de poder contestar con la verdad… A Camus le había agradado, eso le decían esos ojos que por primera vez pudo sostener, pudo contemplar, tan glacial como siempre, pero esta vez, puro, puros y dedicados a él. La emoción lo embargó al completo.

—Porque… he ocultado mis ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor, tras mis insultos…

Tan crudo como cierto… Milo era un genio en leer miradas y situaciones, eso Camus lo comprobó una vez más.

¿Y Saga? ¿Qué sucedía con lo que sentía por Saga? Nada… El vértigo en su vientre lo provocaba ese griego del demonio…

Contuvo el aliento cuando se sintió arrinconado, Kanon lo había aprisionado entre la pared de su sala y su cuerpo, aguardando algo, una respuesta a la muda pregunta que le transmitían sus ojos. Sabía que Kanon no lo diría, era tosco para el romanticismo, él tampoco se llevaba el premio. Sintió el corazón del griego palpitar con desespero, su propio corazón respondía al llamado con igual ímpetu.

Lo besó, si las palabras dulces, no eran lo de ellos, las acciones hablarían por los dos. Así que Camus atrapó los labios del griego para compartir, lo que tal vez inconscientemente siempre había anhelado. Al tosco Kanon. Y la lengua esa llena de irónicas palabras, bárbara, acida de comentarios, esa lengua griega que pronunciaba su nombre de manera casi salvaje… esa lengua lo estaba desquiciando.

Se paseaba descarada por su cuello ¡Ah! Atrevida que se introducía en su oído, humedeciendo con eróticos movimientos la cavidad, invitando a los dientes a mordisquear cuanto lugar le plazca.

Camus estaba aferrado a la amplia espalda del griego, Kanon se frotaba sin pudor alguno, queriendo ya poseerlo, sus manos ¡Tan ásperas! Le recorrieron el pecho, le pellizcaban las pequeñas tetillas. El francés apretaba sus labios y su rostro se tornaba de color escarlata, por la vergüenza… nunca había vivido algo así…

Kanon le arrancó la musculosa negra, le apretó los glúteos y como si de una pluma se tratara, lo alzó, Camus tuvo que enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Kanon. La masculinidad se hacía sentir, la suya ya palpitaba ansiosa, estimulada, deseosa de más… ¡Cuanto placer!

Los labios de Kanon le devoraban la boca, eso hacían, porque ese beso brusco, se le antojaba terriblemente excitante, de lo bruto que era. Y no pudo más, los jadeos se les escapaban de la garganta, las manos del griego le apretaban más los glúteos, mientras movía su cadera para que lo sintiera, para que comprobase la magnitud de lo que estaba provocando.

Los gemidos del griego eran roncos, salvajes, deliciosos. Los suyos… eran tantos que temía despertar a toda la orden. ¿Cómo hizo para poder sostenerlo con una sola mano, mientras utilizaba la otra para estimularlo? No lo sabía, ni le importaba, sólo quería sentir, deseaba más, que lo frotara sobre el pantalón ya no le conformaba.

—Vamos a tu cuarto…

No fue pedido, no fue pregunta. Fue una orden. Camus asintió aferrado de manos al cuello y de piernas a la cadera, así se introdujeron al interior de la habitación, Kanon, sin ninguna delicadeza arrojó al francés en la cama. Y así se quedó por eternos segundos, viendo como ese albo pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, como los cabellos se esparcían por todo el lecho, como ese miembro se notaba a través de sus prendas… Camus era hermoso, jodidamente hermoso.

Se deshizo de su camisa y sus pantalones, de su ropa interior y se irguió en todo su esplendor, haciendo temblar al francés, quien tenía fija la mirada en ese sexo de proporciones homéricas.

—Kanon…

El miedo lo invadió, la razón se le coló por la piel y aterrado se refugió en la oscuridad de sus parpados, el vértigo de todo lo que estaba haciendo, la inmoralidad de profanar su cuerpo junto a ese aguerrido hombre, lo asustó a sobremanera.

Kanon se sentó en la cama, y acarició su rostro, en un acto de increíble ternura.

—Camus… No seguiremos si no lo deseas… Creo que me dejé llevar por las ganas de estar contigo, fui un bruto, lo siento.

El francés abrió sus ojos y lo penetró con ellos, pero Kanon ya nunca más se sentiría abrumado, en lo malo de la palabra, ahora sólo lo abrumaría el amor que le transmitían, y la inocencia que había detrás de esos gélidos ojos. Camus era inocente, era dulce, era pudoroso… Camus se había derretido en sus brazos, dejando ver al humano en él.

Camus era virgen.

—Quiero seguir—.Fueron las firmes palabras del francés.

Se recostó a su lado para abrazarlo y compartir besos esta vez más calmados, la euforia había dado paso a la dulzura, Kanon estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor, no sólo sexo, amaría a ese hombre.

Se arrodilló a su lado para deshacerse del estorboso pantalón, la mirada del francés estaba enfocada hacia la pared, el pudor le ganaba, mostrarse desnudo por primera vez, era algo que lo avergonzaba.

—Eres perfecto, hermoso…

Las ásperas manos se dedicaron a repasar cada línea de ese cuerpo, primero los brazos, los hombros, los dedos circulaban por el pecho, contorneando los pezones, arrancando jadeos, suspiros, de esa boca deliciosa. El recorrido no se detenía, y la piel usualmente fría cobraba temperatura, Kanon marcaba a fuego griego ese cuerpo.

Todo era acompañado con besos, el dedo índice siguió la línea de los escasos vellos que se dirigían del ombligo hacia el sur, culminando en la pequeña mata que recubría el sexo francés, Kanon comprobó que le gustaba tocarlos, esos vellos eran suaves.

Los labios se esmeraban en reconocer cada rincón de piel francesa. Camus no podía creer lo que vivía, la conmoción que sufría por todas las emociones que jamás pensó experimentar. El placer que sólo unas manos y un par de labios le producían. Se arqueaba, acariciaba la cabellera de Kanon y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar el trabajo que realizaba el gemelo en su cuerpo, un ritual de placer incomparable, divino. Volvió a juntar sus labios, se recostó a su lado, haciendo girar el cuerpo para que Camus quede de espalda a su pecho, pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuerpo, mientras que con el derecho, acariciaba cuanto podía. Tomó la mano de Camus para llevarla a su sexo, para que lo reconozca, lo sienta y que sepa que él, de ahora en más, le pertenecía. El francés, como pudo, con su inexperta manera, lo acarició, bajó la mano, y la subió, estirando la piel y arrancando genuinos gruñidos de placer. El gemelo le besaba el cuello, su lengua, esa que volvió loco al galo, ahora acariciaba la zona con marquitas rojas, producto del desenfreno anterior.

—Camus…—Su nombre fue susurrado con gravedad, esa voz estaba completamente poseída por el deseo—¿Quieres…? ¿Qué sigamos…?

Todo lo que estaban viviendo era único, y querían culminar esa unión. Por lo que el francés, incapaz de hablar por la emoción contenida, asintió.

La mano que acariciaba el cuerpo de Camus abandonó su labor, para introducir sus dedos en la boca francesa, Camus, como si fuera dulce, chupaba esos dedos, deleitando a su amante. Cuando los tuvo bien ensalivados los sacó y el galo contuvo el aliento al sentirlos en su entrada estrecha. Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios, cuando la presión ejercida, le dio un pinchazo de dolor. El dedo ya estaba dentro, jugando con la pequeña cavidad, para relajarla y dilatarla, los labios del griego también se afanaban en distraer a Camus, proporcionándole suaves besos, que de vez en cuando atrapaba la otra boca, mientras recorría hombros y cuello.

Un segundo dedo invadió territorio virgen, Kanon desesperaba por entrar, el canal se dilataba sorprendentemente, respondiendo a los estímulos, y es que Camus deseaba tanto el sentirlo, como Kanon poseerlo.

La punta del vibrante miembro, se posicionó, Kanon abrazó a su amante, buscó sus labios, distrajo con un efusivo beso, jugó con su lengua, mientras su miembro se abría paso en su interior. La cavidad bucal del gemelo ahogó el grito de dolor que el francés dio al sentir como ese miembro lo penetraba.

Quietud, pasmosa quietud… Felicidad, extrema felicidad.

Estaban unidos…

Todo el aire que contuvieron fue expulsado, dando paso a un suave vaivén, mismo que buscaba acostumbrar, lo más rápido posible. Sus bocas sedientas se buscaban, y sus manos se entrelazaban mientras los movimientos se hacían cada vez más profundos, Kanon se movía con mayor rapidez, al mismo tiempo que el dolor desaparecía en Camus, para comenzar solamente a sentir placer.

Gemían, se besaban y se movían con increíble exactitud, una coordinación jamás ensayada antes, pero que se sentía tan natural, que aturdía a los amantes.

Los claros espasmos en sus cuerpos, presagiaban el epílogo de la consumación. Kanon tomó el sexo de Camus masturbándolo con la misma pasión que lo penetraba, el francés dio su último gemido, antes del grito que supuso el final de su acto, el tibio semen se escurría entre los dedos de Kanon, quien extasiado con la imagen no pudo contenerse más, gritando ahogadamente en el hombro de Camus, para vaciarse en el interior del francés.

Cuando la calma se instaló en sus cuerpos, Camus se giró completamente adolorido, siendo abrazado por ese hombre que le había robado todo…

No iban a decirlo, no les saldría todavía, pero el unísono compás de sus corazones los delataban.

Kanon amaba a Camus.

Camus amaba a Kanon.

Misión de por medio… Ya verían como daban la noticia a sus compañeros. Por esa noche, sólo se disfrutarían entre ellos…

* * *

><p>Y ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
